Tommy Talks (Babysmurfrocks Series)/ Part 3
Soon Didi and Stu arrived to pick up Tommy and Dil as they went home. Didi had gotten Tommy and Dil ready for bed as she put on their pajamas. Didi then put Dil in his crib as Tommy climbed into his bed as Didi said goodnight to them both as it was way past their bedtime. Didi then went back downstairs and into the kitchen, where Stu currently was as they began talking. "Do you think Tommy actually said his first word Stu?" Didi asked "I don't know, but I'll have to hear him say it to believe it." Stu answered Soon Stu and Didi headed off to bed as it was now getting very late. Tommy however couldn't sleep as he was lying in his bed wide awake. Tommy looked over to Dil's crib to see Dil sleeping, kicking his feet a little as he slept, while sucking his thumb. Tommy still felt guilty for making his friends and brother miss the rest of the Goober movie. Tommy thought back to when his and Dil's Reptar stuff was replaced by Goober stuff. He remembered how he and Chuckie had gotten in a fight about who was better, Reptar or Goober. Tommy remembered how his mom brought him and Chuckie to that convention, or what ever it was, he couldn't remember for sure but he remember Reptar and Goober being there. Phil and Lil had gotten to see Reptar while Tommy, Chuckie, and Dil went to see Goober. Tommy wasn't happy that he had to go see Goober instead of Reptar but of course Chuckie and Dil were. Tommy also remember how Reptar saved him and Chuckie after Goober hit the table that they were standing on and sent them flying in the air and how his mommy was happy that Reptar had saved him and Chuckie. After that Dil still like Goober which was okay with Tommy but at least he got to see Reptar again. Tommy then thought about what happened that day, and how everytime he said Reptar to the grownups he didn't get what he wanted. Tommy remembered how his Grandma and Grandpa wouldn't get him Reptar cereal at the grocery store no matter how many times he said Reptar to them. Then Tommy thought about going to the movies, and how when he saw the Reptar poster when they were waiting to get their tickets they didn't got to the Reptar movie but to the Goober movie. Tommy remembered how he couldn't get his friends to go with him after the Goober movie started so he ventured out the theather on his own with his Reptar sucker in his mouth. Of course Dil had ruined his plan by crying because he was in need of a diaper change so Kira went out the theather to change him only to find Tommy in the hall. Tommy also remembered how he said Reptar to Kira as he pointed to the poster nearby but Kira told him that he couldn't go to the Reptar movie and how he had gotten upset and started crying, kicking and scream out Reptar on the floor which resulted him to get his sucker thrown away and having to leave the movie early. Tommy still felt guilty for making his friends and brother miss the rest of the movie and sad that they weren't talking to him anymore. Tommy wondered if he would say Reptar to the grownups anymore that they would take something of his that was Reptar and Reptar would disappear for good. Tommy then decided one thing that evening before falling asleep. "I'll never say nothing about Reptar to the grownups ever again." Tommy thought before falling asleep himself. The next morning was normal as usual, Tommy and Dil ate breakfast, the other babies came over, they got to play outside. Tommy was currently sitting in the sandbox as his brother and his friends were playing with Tommy's favorite ball in the grass. Tommy hadn't said one word to his friends or brother. "So did you guys member that we are going to talk to Tommy after nappy time asides I'm not really mad at him no mores?" Dil asked "Yeah we're not mad no mores either." Lil said as all the other babies agreed Soon lunch time rolled around as the babies all ate their lunch and after they finished it was their nap time as Dil lied in his crib while the other babies laid in Tommy's bed. Soon all the babies were asleep except for Tommy as he lied awake staring at the ceiling. Tommy was thinking that maybe if he got rid of Reptar then he couldnt disappear if he accidentally said Reptar to the grownups. Tommy then climbed out of his bed and grabbed his Reptar doll as he snuck out of the room and downstairs. Tommy peeked into the kitchen to find his mom sitting at the table. Tommy then quietly snuck into the kitchen as he headed for the garage door. Didi had her back to Tommy so she couldn't see him as he snuck past her and over to the garage door which was open. Tommy then went into the garage as he looked around until he found what he was looking for, the garbage can. Tommy saw that the garbage can was open near a old stool as he climbed onto it and peeked into the trash can. There was a garbage bag inside of it for Stu had put it in there and was getting ready to set it out later that evening for it to be taken that next morning. Tommy saw that the trash bag was open a little and that it was big enough for him to put his Reptar doll through. Tommy then reached over to the bag as he put his Reptar doll inside of it and then got down from the stool. Tommy then snuck back out the garage door as he saw his mommy letting out Spike as he snuck past her again and back upstairs to his room. Tommy was glad that now if he accidentally said Reptar to the grown ups that Reptar would disappear, and he also hoped Hubert, the garbage truck, would enjoy his Reptar doll as Tommy made up his mind not to talk to anyone since he might say something about Reptar as he rolled over to go to sleep before nap time ended. A little bit later the babies had woken up from their nap as they were playing outside again as they all sat in the sandbox. "Hey Tommy, we decided to forgives you for making us miss the rest of the Goober movie." Dil said to his older brother "Yeah asides we can't stays mad at you forever." Kimi added in Tommy of course didn't say anything, he just looked up to his friends and brother as he smiled a little before going back to playing in the sand. "So dos you gots any adventures for us to dos?" Phil asked as Tommy again didn't say anything as he just shook his head "Are you okay Tommy?" Chuckie asked as Tommy nooded "Lets go play in the Reptar Wagon." Dil suggested "Ok," Lil said "That'll be fun," Kimi added in as the babies, except for Tommy headed for the Reptar Wagon "Aren't you coming to Tommy?" Dil asked as Tommy shook his head. Dil knew something was bothering Tommy,since he's usually never that quiet, as Dil walked over to the others "I think something is wrong with Tommy." Dil said "Well he's not talking lots like he does all the time." Kimi said "Well he said that he was ok." Chuckie added in "Tommy will be fine, let's play in the Reptar wagon." Phil said as he climbed into the Reptar Wago as the rest of the babies climbed in as Dil pulled the Wagon Didi looked out the window as she saw Dil and the others playing in the Reptar Wagon but then noticed Tommy sitting alone in the sandbox as he was building a sandcastle. "Oh dear, I wonder what's wrong with Tommy." Didi said "I'm sure he's fine, maybe he didnt want to play what the other kids were playing." Stu said As the day went on the babies tried to get Tommy to talk but with no success as the babies left for home leaving Dil to keep trying with no luck. Dil was really worried now, Tommy hadn't played with him and the others all day and wasn't talking at all. Dil wasn't the only one to notice that something strange was going on with Tommy, Stu and Didi noticed how Tommy wasn't playing with the others which was making Didi the most concern. Stu just reassured her that maybe Tommy was just having a bad day and didn't want to play like he normally does and that he may be better in the morning. Stu also suggested that maybe they shoukd try to get Tommy to say his first word, Reptar, to them since he hadn't yet and that the perfect time was tommorrow since they would be alone with the boys because the Finsters were going to visit Chaz's mom and dad along with the Deville's going to visit some of their realatives as well for the weekend. Didi hesitated at first but thought it was a good idea. Go To Part 4 Category:Babysmurfrocks' articles Category:Babysmurfrocks' Series stories Category:Tommy Talks Chapters